


Johnlock Song Shuffle V

by BerityBaker



Series: BerityBaker's Song Shuffles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there's lots of AU in this bunch. Like...ahem...ballet!lock...and, uh...dark!John...</p></blockquote>





	Johnlock Song Shuffle V

**“Prima Donna” – _The Phantom of the Opera_**

“Sherlock, they’re waiting!”

“Well, they can wait forever for all I care.”

“Sherlock,” John huffed, checking his watch once again. “You can’t do this.”

“Yes I can, John! I can do whatever I want!” Sherlock shot back, practically tearing the tights away from his body. “I vowed never to dance with that Moriarty after the Richenbach fiasco. I am not going back on that promise.”

“Henry’s sprained his ankle. He can’t dance tonight. You’ve got to dance with Moriarty.”

 

**“The Battle” – _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_**

Sherlock stood at one end of the field, his bow down at his side, but his arm still taut, ready to take aim should he need to.

His adversary looked down at him, an evil grin twisting his face as he raised his own weapon.

Immediately, Sherlock mirrored him, thinking of John, wounded, lying on his cot at camp with a damp cloth across his forehead, hardly responding to even Sherlock’s presence. This was the man that had put an arrow in his beloved, and this was the man that was going to pay.

His hands did not shake, his gaze did not waver. The bird of prey that flew overhead nearly went unnoticed. Still, he grinned to himself at the sight of it, even peripherally. It carried news too wonderful for words.

John would live.

Still, his bowstring drawn back, Sherlock kept his arrow aligned with the man’s heart, if he had one.

James Moriarty would still die.

 

**“Something” – The Beatles**

John watched from the bed as Sherlock pulled on a shirt. The text from Lestrade had not been entirely welcome on a lazy Saturday morning, but there was little to do when Sherlock was offered the chance to stand around deducing a dead body, and John could easily admit his fondness for watching him do it.

Even as Sherlock dressed, John sighed in contentment. He was unsure how someone putting _on_ clothes could be so fascinating, so erotic.

He must really love the man.

 

**“The Edge of Glory” – Lady Gaga**

“Come, John!”

John set off at a run after his new companion, a rush of adrenaline beginning to fill his veins.

“This way!”

He couldn’t keep a grin from stretching his face fondly.

“John, _do_ keep up.”

He resisted a breathless laugh.

“Is that really as quickly as you can move?”

The laugh came out as more of a giggle.

“Good lord, no wonder you got kicked out of the army.”

John shook his head.

“Couldn’t keep up with them, could you?”

The words coming from anyone else would have been going too far.

But Sherlock was different, somehow…

_Everything_. Everything was different about Sherlock Holmes.

 

**“Your Eyes” – _RENT_**

John had never expected that he would use the gun.

He had also not expected Sherlock to use it.

He hears Mycroft’s voice vaguely: “ _Do not fire! Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes!_ ”

“Christ, Sherlock!”

Sherlock turns to him. There are tears in his eyes. Something John truly never expected to see.

Something he never wanted to see.

 

**“I Melt With You” – Bowling for Soup**

The song sounded cliché, to say the least.

Sherlock glanced at John and was surprised to find his head bobbing slightly to the beat.

“John…”

He hesitated, but it was too late. John had whipped his head around at Sherlock’s tone.

“Sherlock?”

“Would you, um…”

John narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He stood and held out a hand.

Sherlock took it sheepishly.

John hummed along with the song as they stepped out onto the floor. He put his hand on Sherlock’s waist and smirked, swaying.

“This song is much too upbeat for this kind of dancing,” Sherlock protested.

“Not if you listen to it the way I am.”

 

**“Change” – Churchill**

Sherlock and John stared at each other from across the room, unmoving.

“The verdict?”

John raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to do just as I say.”

“As if that was ever an option,” Sherlock scoffed.

“It always was,” John countered, taking his first step toward Sherlock’s corner. Slowly, he made his way into Sherlock’s personal space and put a hand on his hip, pulling him in roughly.

“You are mistaken,” Sherlock replied, steadfast in his conviction.

John leaned in and whispered into Sherlock’s ear, “I have ways of getting what I want.”

 

**“Fur Elise” – Beethoven**

It was a delicate dance, kissing Sherlock.

John would always begin slowly, his hands not daring to roam very far from Sherlock’s shoulders.

It was when Sherlock began to press himself into John’s space that his fingers would wander toward Sherlock’s curls, tracing the sinews of his neck gently before carding through his hair, drawing his fingernails slowly along Sherlock’s scalp.

It was a dance that never left either of them wanting in the darkness of the sitting room at three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's lots of AU in this bunch. Like...ahem...ballet!lock...and, uh...dark!John...


End file.
